Midnight Walker
by HunGuy
Summary: A forgotten champion rises from his ashes to save the world once again. But to fulfill his destiny, Westley have to face other champions of light his one time friends. But he has to fight the biggest battle with his own conscience.
1. Prolouge: Fallen

Author's note: Hey, I'm a newbie here in the Angel section, but I just watched last season of the series, and got inspirited by it's greatness. Also, I'm Hungarian, so English is a learned language for me so there may be some minor mistakes in this story. I hope it won't spoil anyone's fun. Please, review!

Prologue:

**Fallen**

It was all gone. No more pressure. No more sadness. The weight of the world wasn't on his shoulder anymore. It's up to someone else to fight the shadows now. He had a good death. That's the most a champion can expect from his life.

Champion - Wesley wondered. When did he become a champion from a bookworm? How many demons you have to slay, to be counted as the instrument of light? Or it was all about the attitude?

Than it stroke him: He's thinking. And that means, he must be alive, or be in some kind of afterlife. Although, he didn't feel his body - he was alone with his thoughts, in the huge empty space. Maybe these are the last moments of life, before the brain actually stops working? Maybe he's still lying in Fred's hands, having these last thoughts?

"Illyria! That's her name now!" - he corrected himself. He still forgot sometimes what happened to Fred. It was so damn easy and comfortable to forget. And he knew Illyria is gone - left his dead body behind, to help the rest of his friends. It was understandable - after all, he wasn't the the most important figure on the chess plate of good and evil. You can find a bookish watcher anywhere, even in these days, just as easy as you can find a guy who's just as good with guns as he was, in every corner of L.A. He's death really didn't matter too much in the big picture.

"**You're wrong about that, Champion**." - a voice said suddenly

Wesley was in a pretty big shock. He was sure about, he's alone with his thoughts. Now he had to realize, he shared this strange plane of existence, with another being. Something huge... and terrible...

"**Not exactly son**." - the voice said again. He couldn't decide it is a male or female voice. It was like his own thoughts - only a lot lauder. - "**We are this place." **

"So... you can hear my thoughts. Interesting." - Wesley said. Well, actually thought it.

**"You are you're thoughts boy."**

"I'm dead?" - he asked.

**"It depends on who do you ask.**." - the voice answered. Great. Why is it, the higher beings only capable of talking in riddles?

**"You have too many questions."**

"Yeah." - he answered - "I mean I supposed to be dead, and now here am I talking to some voices in my head. And that's something I haven't done in a long time, thank god. So, who "you" are"? I'm simply going nuts or you're the Powers that Be decides to help us at last?

"**Not quite**." - the voice said - "**The 'powers" have chosen the side of light. We're not choosing sides. We're only watching."**

"Sounds like the "Powers" to me." - Wesley answered.

**"We are the Equilibration. We are the ones responsible for the balance of light and darkness in the universe. It is our doing, that keeps creation in motion. **

"Sounds like fun. Good luck with it." - Wesley answered. He was pretty angry - It was obvious, the supernatural wouldn't leave him rest in peace even in his death.

**"The balance is disturbed on earth!" **

"Then it looks like you're not doing such a good job after all." - he answered.

**"Listen and listen well Champion." - **the voice said** -"When the dimensional superimposition you know as the "Hellmouth" got near to the end of it's natural life term, it's hyperactivity bought too many agents of darkness to you're plane of existence. In the last ten years there were more attempts to destroy the world, then ever before. It urged the side of light to do more desperate actions - like awaking an army of slayers. Not to talk about the vampires with souls."**

"There is only two of them..." - Wesley answered. He begun to understand what are they talking about. And he didn't like it. Not a bit.

**"Yet. But what do you think, how long will it stay that way. For an eternity, ensouled vampires did not exist. And suddenly, there's two of them. It's the next step in the mystical-evolution of the vampyr-kind. There's nothing they can do about it. It's he natural order of things. As you can see, the forces of good, in a huge advantage. There's too many slayers and champions in you're world. Not to mention the most powerful witch ever lived in the multi-verse." **

"Well, I can think of worse." - he said.

**"Don't try to fool us Champion. You know what we're talking about. That's why we've chosen you. You're the only one of the champions, who can see the bigger picture. You can think outside of the boxes of good and evil. You're a pragmatist in heart." **

"The darkness will answer to the slayer-army. With something much worse. Something, that cannot be stopped. That is why there can be only one slayer at the time." - he said.

"**You're not wrong. And that's why we need your help." **

"Well, since I'm dead, I'm not sure how much I can help. But try Angel - he's a real survivor. I bet he will be around for centuries to do the dirty work."

**"You don't understand Wesley. Angel is not capable to do this task. You're the only hope left for you're world. We can... repair you. Even make some modifications... make you better." **

"What, you want to give me superpowers?"

**"No. We will rise you're strength, intelligence and agility, but only within the normal human potential. You will be on a level, that you could have reached on your own, with years of training. No more slayers, and demons. You will be the champion of your people. Of Man Kind." **

"Let me get this straight. You want to rise me from the dead, so I can kill the good guys? My friends?"

**"No. We rise you, to save the existence. And you won't have to kill all you're friends. You have some time left. You shall find a way, to eliminate the threats to the Balance, without murdering innocents. Before the darkness is rising.**"

"Listen to me. I'm not who you're looking for. I won't kill for you. I'm not a murderer."

**"You're a natural born killer Wesley. Even if you were able hiding it so long. In the last years of you're life, you're potential was clearly shown."**

"Even if I could do it, I would never..."

**"There is a price, we could offer you, for this great deed."**

"You don't have anything, I could be interested in."

**"Let us name the price, Champion. There is a human soul in our possession, that's needs to be restored."**

"Fred..." - Wesley said. Yes. He thought she was gone forever... And know, it seemed there is a slight chance, they can be together again. With a terrible cost of course. There's no such thing, as free resurrection.

**"You restore the balance, we restore the soul of Winifredv Burkle. Just like we will do it to you. All you have to do, is save the world. It is a fair deal." - after some moments of thinking, Wesley answered.**

"Yes. It is a fair deal."

Next: What happened to the Angel gang in that final battle, and what's up with the Scoobies.

I hope the story is enjoyable. Please review


	2. Attraction

CHAPTER 1 - Attraction

THREE MONTHS EARLIER

Faith couldn't stand L.A. lately. There was always way too hot here. But tonight, thanks to comfortable little rain, the weather was bearable. And he needed that, because he had a pretty hard task to do tonight.

She would have gone down to mouth of hell alone, with a simple stake in her hand. But leading a squad was something different. She and her team arrived to L.A. two hours ago. Only 24 hours passed, since the DRI connected the new Watcher's Council, and informed them about the huge demon activity they detected in L.A. It was a pretty smart move from Rupert Giles, to make contact with the Demon Research Initiative. He realized the power he got with the army of slayers under his control, and he wanted to make the best of it in the fight against evil.

It was her third mission in this month, sponsored by the Initiative. Not like the new council trusted them, but they had useful resources and informations. And the government seemed to be fed up with the supernatural conflicts - they were happy, to have someone to do the dirty work.

There were three other slayers in the team Vi, Rona and the newbie Katrina, who still had some mayor problems with English. Thank god she understood the three most important words in the slayer dictionary: "Slay those DEMONS!". There was also a young warlock named Norbert on the team. He was chosen and trained by Willow herself in Europe, but he had not much experience on the field. Their "watcher" Andrew was keeping touch with them trough a com link. He wanted to come of course, but Faith didn't wanted to watch over him too.

"You're getting closer to the signal." - Andrew said - "What can you tell me?"

"Shut up." - Faith answered. Andrew could be real help sometimes, but he was mostly annoying. Faith heard some kind of strange, squeaking voice from the sky, but when she looked up there was nothing.

"Did... did you guys see it...?" - Norbert asked with a shaking voice. His accent was pretty strong. It was hard to understand what he says, when he was excited.

"What was it?" - Vi asked.

"Sár... sárkány... A dragon..." - he said in true shock.

"Hey, you're lucky Norb. " - Faith said - "A dragon on you're first mission. You can't kill them so often in this business, as you would think."

"Faith. I've just got a report. The office building of Wolfram & Hart is collapsing. It's only a few blocks away. I bet a certain Dark Avenger is involved." - Andrew said in Faith's ear.

"Angel... Move it people." - Faith said as she started to run - "See Andy, I told. The best way to bring a business down, is to let Angel lead it!" - they followed them without thinking. She didn't wanted to admit it, but she was a born commander. She hated the responsibility, but she knew damn well, how to keep the team together.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Any word on Wes?" - Gunn asked, just when the strange blue girl jumped down to the street, right into the little team that waited for their death sentence.

"Wesley's dead." - she said. - "I'm feeling grief for him. I can't seem to control it. I wish to do more violence." - she never felt anything like this in her eternal life. Missing a mortal - it was absurd but still true. She left the dead body behind, but not the memory. It was something new in the existence for her.

They all heard the crowd of demons approaching them. And they knew they are carrying their deaths.

"Well, wishes just happen to be horses today." - Spike said.

"Among other things." - Angel answered. That's it. After all, he managed to kill everybody who ever fought next to him. Good work. It really worth to trust him.

"OK. You take the 30,000 on the left... " - Gunn said. He tried to be funny, but it just didn't work.

"You're fading. You'll last 10 minutes at best." - Illyria said, as she looked at Gunn's mortal wound..

"Then let's make 'em memorable." - Gunn said. It was something Illyria couldn't understand. How can mortals face not being like that. She could never do that.

"In terms of a plan?" - Spike asked.

"We fight." - Angel answered.

"Bit more specific." - Spike asked. Just then a huge flying creature appeared on the sky.

"Well, personally, I kind of want to slay the dragon." - the vampire answered. The horde of demons started running toward them. It was the last attack. They all knew, none of them is going to survive this battle.

"Let's go to work." - he said, as he swung his sword. And the others followed them to sure death. And then, something really unexpected happened. A huge ball of fire hit the dragon that was attacking them. First Angel looked Illyria, but it was obviously someone else's doing. A moment later the wall behind them exploded. They all expected to see another horde of demons to appear in the dust. But instead three young girls and a boy were there, ready to fight.

"Bloody hell..." - Spike murmured, as he recognized who is leading the team.

"Nice to see you too, Punk." - Faith said as she looked over the battleground. - "You know Angel, you're cute, but kinda dumb." - Faith said. - "Let's bring some strategy into this mess, shall we. Norbert, heal the wounded." - she said as she looked at Gunn. - Slayers, get in formation!" - he looked over the approaching crowd of demons. "Looks like we will need the big guns after all. Andrew, contact Willow, and tell her to teleport her lesbian little butt over here, now!" - she said to her microphone.

"Who are these strange people?" - Illyria asked.

"We're the good guys Blue. Well, "goodish"... " - Faith answered. Angel just stood there and couldn't say a word.

"Faith?" - he said after all, but there was no time to catch up, because the demons in the first line reached them. It was amazing to see the three slayers working together. It was like they were everywhere in the same time. They all had their share in the battle, and thanks to Norbert's superior healing skills, they were able to hold the line for a long time. They were fighting on the corpses of thousands of demons. It was one hell of a battle, but they all knew, if they don't get reinforcements soon, they don't stand a chance. But after a few minutes, after some lightning bolts, Willow arrived and it just decided who will win the battle. There were they standing: Angel, Gunn, Spike and Illyria, in the end of the biggest battle of their life - that someone else fought for them. It was liberating and depressing in the same time. They stole their destiny from them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOW

"Why are we here Spike?" - Angel asked, as the two vampires looked over the skyscrapers of the dark New York. It's been the new headquarters of the council's American Command. After Angel earned back the trust of Ruper Giles, with destroying Wolfram & Hart, he was commissioned to lead the council's operations on the continent. He became a key player in the world wide attack against evil. First time in history they had the opportunity to vanish most of the evil from this dimension. Angel didn't wanted to miss a chance like that either.

"So we can fight bad guys. That's not so complicated." - Spike answered. In the past few months, the mood between the two vampires became better. They weren't friends exactly - they both handled too much personal package for that - but they didn't hate each other. Angel knew, the only one, who can nearly understand what did he go trough as an ensouled vampire is Spike.

"I mean... why New York? Why did we choose this place?" - he asked. They were standing and drinking on top of the Headquarters since twenty minutes. Of course officially it was the building of the Chase Foundation. Angel could have named it Doyle, Burkle or Wyndam-Pryce Foundation, but it never crossed his mind.

"I think you know that." - Spike answered, as he drunk from his bottle. - "There's something here." - he said. Angel felt it too. There was something strange with this city lately. The "capitol of the world". There was never too much demon activity here. But still, they all felt something is happening. The vampires felt it, some of the slayers felt it, and - the most convincing - Willow felt it too. The fact, Willow was here sleeping somewhere in the building was pretty intimidating. "The most powerful mortal ever lived." - it was no joke.

Since her great mojo, when she activated all the potential slayers on the world, she changed. She was still a nice little girl, but still, there was something in the way she was talking and moving. Like she was one with everything - a force of nature if you like. There was rumors in the council. They said, she can hear everybody's thoughts and can see everybody's past and future. That she's on her way of becoming a goddess. Angel thought these rumors are a little "out there", but having someone here, who can kill you with just looking at you, wasn't too fun. Especially if that someone tried to destroy the world before.

"I guess we will have to wait and see it." - he answered. They didn't know, they are not the only vampires attracted to this city. As a fact, most immortal bloodsuckers on the planet felt the same urge to come here. And most of them were on their way already. The Big Apple was about to turn red.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They have never found Wesley's body. Everybody thought, the servants of his murderer took his body away to feast on it, or the anger of the Senior Partners vanished his corps. So, they had a ceremony, with an empty coffin.

And they had the ceremony for Fred too, because they never said their goodbyes in an appropriate way, thanks to the strange circumstances of her death.

"Watcher, Friend, Champion. May he find peace at last" - his epitaph said. Wesley never expected, he will visit his own tomb one day. He was buried here, in this huge cemetery in L.A. No one found the energy and the will, to bury him in his homeland. Not like England was so good to him.

He took a flower to Fred and another to Cordelia. To the two women he ever really loved in his life. Both in the grave. All because of Him. Because He needed sidekicks. Good people, who would die instead of Him. It was the way, Angel were able, to escape from death for so long.Well, that's going to change soon.

"Don't worry Fred." - Wesley murmured. The sun was about to set, so the shadows can take over the land again. And it pleased him - he knew, he belongs to the darkness now. - "I will find a way." - with that, he turned around, and walked away. It was strange - he never felt himself in such a great shape. His eyes were sharper, mind was faster and body was stronger. He was ready to kill now - to do what he born for. Actually, he couldn't wait to test his new abilities. He had the ticket to New York in his pocket, so his wish will soon come true.

He could only hope, everything will go according to his plans. Because he was probably jeopardizing with the fate of the existence.

Next: Dust to dust.

Wesley arrives to New York, so he can hunt down his least innocent target: Faith, the vampire slayer! But he will have to face the whole Council - including Angel - to do that. And what's up with that vampire gathering in New York? Please revi


	3. Dust to dust

Author's note: Hey, thanks for the reviews.

FeretGirl: As you can see, I changed the names as you wished.

WhiteRabbit: Thanks for the reviews. You were my lonely reviewer for a while, and it helped me a lot to continue :)

I bet at the end of the chapter some of you will want to stake me. But don't do that, till you read the last chapter please :)

By the way, it's a bit long, but lot of stuff happens in it.

"Dust to dust"

The little boy was pretty scared from the monsters in the books. And his environment - Father's working room, wasn't helping much, because Father was almost as scary as the monsters. Still, he couldn't help it - he always sneaked into the room, with the huge shelves full of books, and the great fireplace. Father spent hours here, reading these ancient and rare books. Wesley couldn't read them yet - he had the ability to read since he filled the fifth year of his life - but none of these books was written in English. But the pictures amazed him. All kinds of horrible drawings about huge horned and winged creatures. Creatures who should never walk on earth. And still, he had no doubt they are - Father was a most rational mind, he would not care about something useless us imaginary monsters.

On the rare occasions, when Father decided to spend a little town with his son, he told him fantastic stories, about little girls, fighting the demons, and about the masters of the girls. It was a part he never understood. And when father told a story about a girl, who was killed by his masters, because he was weak, Wesley couldn't stand to ask.

"Why did they do that father?" - he asked.

"Because they had no choice son. The girl refused to fight. So his masters had to eliminate her, so someone else could take her place. Someone must fight the monsters Wesley."

"But why can't his masters fight them. Why can't we help the girl?"

"Because we're mortals son. This fight wasn't meant to be fought by mortals. We're too weak for that."

"But... in every story the knight can slay the dragon all by himself, to save the princess..."

"Those are fairy tales son." - his father said in anger. - "If you really want to fight those monsters, the best thing you can do is to help the girl, with you're knowledge Wesley. You're too weak to fight." - it didn't surprise Wesley to hear this from his father. He knew most stories he told was true stories. And he told them, to prepare him.

"So... you can kill an innocent girl, if she's not willing to fight instead you..." - the boy asked. His father stood up in furious anger.

"Don't push you're luck lad!" - he said - "These things are more complicated, than you should understand them!"

"No, father! There is good and bad!" - he said - "And killing an innocent girl is defiantly bad!" - he said. He almost never opposed his Father. But what he said - for some reason, he couldn't understand yet - made him really angry. He just couldn't bear, when people said there is no good and evil. He knew they're wrong. Knew it with his heart.

"That's children's talk Wesley. You will understand when you become older."

"I'll never kill in the name of good Father. That's foolishness!"

"We will see Wesley. We will see."

**_MANY YEARS LATER_**

**"ARE YOU READY FOR YOU'RE FIRST KILL?" - **the mirror asked the naked man. He was meditating in front of it.

"Yes." - he answered. - "Let it be."

**"Have you choosen you're target?" **

"Yes." - he said. - "The one who needs to be punished the most."

**"Well done." - **the mirror-creature said.

"When will you restore Fred?"

**"We've talked about this Champion." - **it said - "**When you proved yourself trustworthy."**

"You won't be disappointed. Now... let's save the world."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kennedy just couldn't find the way, to help Willow's sadness. They came here, to Xander's room every day, and tried to ease his pain. But it was obviously killing Willow inside, to see his best friend suffering because of her fault. It was probably worse for her, than for Xander himself. At least, he was on painkillers. But there was nothing to help Willow's pain.

"I can't believe I called you back from Africa for this." - Willow said to Xander who was laying on the bed.

"Chill Will. I alway wanted to see New York."

"Well, you can't see much of it." - she said. She called back Xander to the U.S. a month ago, because she found a way, to grow his missing eye back. And it worked pretty fine - in a moment there was the wounded, useless muscle, and a moment later, Xander had a brand new operating eye. But then, Xander's screaming proved that, his system wasn't ready to accept an organ so fast, so his brain just... blocked down. His brain was not able to accept visual information anymore. Willow made him totally blind.

"Well I will. And with these awsome new eyes. I never really liked my eyes so much, they were so common." - Xander said. Willow found a method with his students - now they were growing new eyes to Xander - eyes that they can re-attach to his brain. But it was a helluva painful and slow process. "Plus, I'm in a house full of young Slayers, and I'm so vulnerable, and that means irresistible at last. That newbie Mia was here all last night. She felt like she must take care of me. Please tell me she's hot and blond!" - Willow and Kennedy looked at each other.

"Of course she is." - they said in the same time.

"Are you guys lying?"

"Yes." - they admitted. There was a minute of uncomfortable silence between them..

"We've got you the War of the Worlds radio-play for you from Orson Welles." - Kennedy said, as he got a CD from her purse.

"Andrew said, they covered a huge demon invasion with this stuff back in the fifties. They told the people this thing caused the mass hysteria, about a martian attack. But for real, huge Galroch demons attacked the country."

"Lovely story." - Xander answered - "Please, put it in the player for me." - he said. - "Then go out, have some slayer-wicca-lesbian fun."

"We won't leave you Xander."

"C'mon! It's Halloween. No evil smurfs in town tonight, and you're in the most entertaining city of the world. Everybody's having a party, but you two. Go, I'll be fine!"

"But..."

"No buts! Get out of here!" - he said.

"Okay." - Willow murmured - "We will check back on you, when we come back." - she said as they left the room. Right in that moment Willow started to cry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man arrived with a motorcycle to the building of the Chase Foundation. His coat was lately made from the skin of a Freyah-demon, what made it actually bullet-and-sword proof. The arsenal he was hiding under it would have been enough to destroy a major part of the city. But the man didn't had does kind of goals. He only came here to kill a girl - the first on his list. He hated this task, but he knew he must do it. Once he pretended he is a Rouge Demon Hunter, with small value of life, who's ready to do anything necessary for the greater good.

He was done pretending years ago.

He choose this night, because he knew, there will be only a few people in the building. Everybody will go out. He wasn't a party-person himself, so it was the best night he could possible choose. As he walked into the lobby, two guards stepped into his way. They were pretty, young girls.

"Excuse me sir, but we're closed. Come back tomorrow morning, and we will help you with you're problem. " - the blond one said.

"Good evening ladies." - he said. They were Vampire Slayers, Wesley was able to tell that from their eyes. - "Hmm... You have to work on the night of Halloween. You must be pretty pissed off."

"It was our turn sir." - the red headed girl said. - "I will have to ask you to leave now."

"I'm here to talk to Faith." - he said with a grim voice.

"You're a friend of her?"

"I was her watcher." - he answered.

"Nice try buddy." - the girl said, as she grabbed his arm to walk him out. - "But her watcher is dead."

"Well, I've got better." - he said, and with a simple move, he put his hand out from his pocket, and shot an injection into her arm. He calculated the dose very carefully especially for vampire slayers. It will pass her out, but won't damage her. - "If you will be in this business as long as I am, You will get used to these kind of things."

As the blond slayer fell on the floor, the other one attacked him immediately. Wesley almost waited for the opportunity, to see how can he stand a fight against a Slayer now.

And he was most satisfied with the result.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chuck, you're back!" - Faith screamed out with a huge smile, as he noticed the man standing at her door. She ran to him, and kissed him immediately. She would have never considered skipping a party for a man before. But the last year changed her life pretty much.

"Hey! You're happy to see me! That's new!" - Gunn said, with her arms around him.

"So how was Brazil?"

"Cool. I've met an Ubervamp in a pyramid. One ugly son of a bitch! Spike cut his ugly head off. End of story."

"Hmm... sounds fun. I'm kinda missing killing those guys." - she said as she kissed Gun again. She knew after all these years without serious feelings or serious relationships she may coming on too strong, but she couldn't help it. It was too interesting to have a boyfriend, it made her behave like a teenage schoolgirl.

"So... will you let me have a shower, or...?"

"Defenetley "or"!" - she answered, as she started to unbutton Gunn's shirt.

Right in that moment, his communicator activated. They've got these things from the Initiative, and it annoyed her pretty much.

"For all available personnel, intruder in the headquarters. Two slayers down!" - he grabbed the communicator.

"Jesus Christ Andrew, cut this Black Hawk Down shit out!" - Gunn said. - "What happened again?"

"I'm right here in the lobby. Someone took Emma and Helga down!"

"Are they alright?"

"Yes, they will be fine... Oh, Gandalf, who can take down two slayers in one time?"

"Let's find out. Fast." - Angel said. He just appeared in the door, handling a huge sword. Just as usual. He was skipping the party too, watching basketball. He was pretty depressed in the last few months. They took his destiny away from him - three little girls saved him from the heroic death in the ally.

"You so need to get laid." - Faith said. As they all followed him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's wrong honey?" - Kennedy asked her girlfriend. Willow looked pretty shocked. Not "Oh my, what have I done to Xander" shocked, but "I just realized, I accidentally created the Bermuda triangle in my sleep" shocked.

"It's... him... He's alive!" - she said with a cheerful tone. - "It's Wes! I can feel him!"

"The psycho-watcher? Are you sure it's not... her?" - Kennedy asked. Of course she was referring to Illyria . She disappeared months ago, when she realized Wes is not coming back. Nobody knew where she is.

"No, it is him for sure." - interestingly, Willow was one of the people most concerned about Wesley's death. She got an unexpected mail from him, a few days before he passed away. The message didn't made any sense. She suspected Wesley must have lost his mind in his last days, after what happened to Fred. Why else would he write such a message.

_**"Nothing is what it seems. Help me hide them."**_

And some strange, meaningless symbols under it.

But if he wasn't dead... where the hell was he in the last few months?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man was looking at the huge world map in the "meeting room".

"The design must be Andrew's"- he toughed. "So cliché." As he looked over the huge table with several chairs, and the computers, he almost seen the meetings with his own eyes.

Angel with his oh-so serious face, Gunn, concentrating so hard to understand the issue, Spike, wisecracking and Fred with her intelligent... no. Fred is gone. There is probably Faith or some other Slayer is sitting in her place. But a part of him still wanted to be part of these meetings.

Someone just kicked in the front door. Angel appeared, with a huge sword in his hands, and a really desperate look on his face. Faith and Gunn was standing behind him.

"You just made a huge mistake buddy!" - he said, but when he noticed who's standing there, he stopped. - "Wes?"

That moment seemed to freeze forever.

"Westley!!!" - Gunn shouted out after some time, and he ran to his one time friend in disbelief.

"Chuck, wait!" - Faith cried out, but Gunn hugged Wesley by then - "Okay, he's corporeal. Go on."

"Man, where the hell were you, Dog?" - he asked - "God, we toughed you were..." - but he couldn't say any more, because Wesley grabbed his neck, and knocked his head into the table. He hit the right spot - passing Gunn out for several minutes.

"Sorry Charles." - he said, as Gunn fell on the floor unconsciously - "But let's not make this any harder."

Wesley never thought hurting his friends will be this hard. He just repeated two words inside. "Winnifred Burkle"

"Wes!" - Angel said.

"This is none you're business Angel. I'm here for her." - he said, looking at Faith.

"Who do you think you are?" - Faith asked, as he run to check out Gunn.

"I'm so sorry Faith." - he said - "But I have to do this."

"What?!" - she asked as she stood up from Gunn.

"You must die tonight Faith. I really sorry." - he said, not as a treat, but us a fact. Faith was pretty angry seeing Gunn on the floor. She was a little overprotective when it came to his man.

"And you want to kill me, huh, geek-boy?"

"Yes. I'll try to do it fast." - Angel just stood there. He couldn't believe Wesley is talking seriously. Faith attacked Wesley in a horrible rage. Wesley stepped aside, and using Faith's own dash, he throw the slayer right into the huge monitor, that was showing the world map. After some lightnings of electricity, Faith fell on the floor. She had lots of cuts from the shards of the monitor. An ordinary woman would have died from this much electricity, but Faith was still conscious. But she wasn't able to move a muscle.

With a simple move is hand, Westley made a giant sword appear from the device he had attached to his hand under his coat.

"Let's finish this." - he said, as he raised the sword, to finish Faith. But Angel stepped in his way.

"Get out of the way, Angel." - he said, but Angel attacked him with his sword. He raised his sword to defend himself. He did nothing else than avoiding the attacks of the vampire. He didn't wanted to hurt him. Wasn't sure he could do it even if he wanted.

"What are you doing Wesley?!" - Angel asked. It was disturbing enough, Wesley was back from the death. Under other circumstances he would have thought Wesley is some evil other dimensional counterpart, or a demon masquerading in his form. But he felt it was really Wesley. Deep down, in his heart he knew it.

"If I have to kill one of you people, I will choose her." - Wesley said - "She needs to be punished, and she knows it."

"She's changed." - Angel said. He was amazed by Wesley's sword fighting skills, and he knew, the ex-watcher is holding back. What the hell happened to him.

"You know, you forgive to a hot pair of boobs very easily, even if she's a murderer. Unfortunately, you found it a little more hard to forgive me a few years ago. If I was a hot chick, maybe you wouldn't try to kill me, when I was lying on a hospital bed." - he said. As he thought about it, he got really angry. It became harder and harder not to hurt Angel. The sound of their swords crossing filled the whole building. - "Of course it wasn't you she tortured for hours. It was me. Well... as I think about it, it's not that strange I became a little grim lately."

"Get over it." - Angel said.

"Listen to me Angel. There are bigger things at stake right now than you're playing the hero for a girl. She must die. Or you want me to take you instead of her?"

"Why would you punish me?"

"Well... thousands of slaughtered innocents... I'll think of a reason." - he answered.

"I had no soul back then." - Angel said. Wesley's style of fight became more furious and furious. Angel knew, if it's continue this way, one of them will be seriously damaged.

"Like you're the picture of innocent since then. Just for example, you sired that poor solider boy at that submarine, and then let him go. What about his victims?"

"You can't blame a man for something he didn't do on purpose!" - Angel said. Right in that moment, with a single move, Wesley cut Angel's right hand off. The vampire looked at his falling sword and hand in disbelief, then he looked at Wesley. He raised his head, and showed the scar on his neck.

"It never stopped you from blaming before." - he said. Angel understood, the wounds in Wesley's soul were deeper, than he ever imagined. It was partly his fault, but this man was ready to kill, and needed to be stopped. So, with a fast, and risky move, he jumped over Wesley - hoping he will hesitate to cut his head off - and grabbed his neck with his left hand.

"I don't know what happened to you Wesley, but I won't let you kill anybody."

"I will save the world, like it or not." - he said. - "You're not the only one with a mission Angel. Nor with _secrets_." - Wesley said the word secret with a strange tone. Was that some kind of message? Willow and Kennedy just arrived at the door. They were surprised, seeing that Angel is holding Wesley in the air. Wesley looked at Willow in question. Slowly Willow nodded at him.

"You will come and explain why are you doing this."

"I'm sorry Angel." - Wesley said. - "But I can't let you stop me now. I really wanted you to survive this. But you bought some time to Faith, if it makes you feel better."

"What are you talking..." - but he couldn't finish it. Wesley was holding a grenade in his hand, that he got out from under his coat. He looked into Angel's eyes with a sad expression. He pushed the detonator, that blown up with the power of a microscopic sun. It burned Wesley's hand a little.

Faith wasn't able to believe what she had seen. After the explosion of light, it took a little till she won back her ability to see.

"As I said, he bought you some time Faith. Use it well." - It was Wesley's voice without of doubt. When she opened he eyes Wesley was gone, just like Angel. There was only dust left. Willow and Kennedy looked at the dust in disbelief too. A sun-grenade from this close meant sure death to a vampire. Faith heard Wesley and Fred was working on a bomb like this back in the Wolfram & Hart days. They said it's not possible to do it finally. Looks like Wes knew the other way.

The Champion, the first vampire with a soul, who saved the world several times, was nothing more, then some dust on the floor of the meeting room. It was damn hard to believe it.

On that night the phones rang all over the world, in every single Council Headquarter. Angel's death was really important to many people. A lot of them shown up at his ceremony three days later. Thrice as much then they did at Wesley's funeral.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, it was long. Excuse me for that, but I didn't feel like make it into two chapters.

NEXT: The hunt begins for Wesley, led by the Prime Slayer, Buffy herself.

Don't forget to click on that funny review button. :)


	4. Choosing sides

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews! They're meaning a lot to me.

Ann, don't feel grief for Angel. He died before you know :) By the way, nothing is what it seems in the story, so keep up the hope. Maybe he will come back to kick Wesley's ass.

Choosing sides

"Ladies and vamps, here is the Main Man himself, Mr. Wyndam-Pryce!" - the drunk vampire screamed out, when Wesley entered to the lobby of the Sunshine Motel. It was only a Motel by name - for real it was the home of New York's oldest vampire pack. Wesley spent the last two days here - the world was fast in the underground, and everybody knew, he's the one, who killed the legendary Angel.

He was never able, to become a respected hero of the light. Now, the creatures of the dark practically worshiped him. Since Angel took the Chase Foundation to New York, it was pretty hard to be a vampire in the Big Apple. There was a slayer on every corner of the city. So, since they knew about Wesley's really effective crusade against the champions, there was no vamp or demon in the city, who would betray him. And Wesley really needed a place where he can hide and prepare for his next move.

"It's gonna be the usual, Mr. Price?". - the bartender asked. He nodded, as he sat down next to the bar. So, the vampire filled a glass, with the best Irish whiskey. Wesley used to drink that back in the academy all the time. It was a different continent, different time, and really different man. - "Word is in town, the Prime Slayer is here in the city, and she's after you."

"Too bad for her." - Wesley said with a grim expression.

"So it is true, huh?" - a vampire girl asked as she sat down next to Wesley. - "You made some name for yourself lately handsome." - she said. Wesley remained silent as he drank from his glass.

He couldn't help it, but since he was hiding in the Sunshine Motel, his view of the vampires changed radically. The Watcher's Council made him believe vampire's are pure evil creatures of the darkness, not capable to anything else, then killing and fulfilling their dirty desire for destruction. But in the two days, Wesley was able to see the mortals behind the demon-faces. The innocents, they once were. They were the innocent victims of darkness, infected by a demonic virus. And the Watchers never focused on anything else, than destroying them. Helping them never even crossed their minds. But after all, vampires wasn't anything more than a disease. But of course, it's hard to think about helping them, when you barely have the power to defend yourself.

"Don't get me wrong, I know how is it to change sides. Buffy and the rest of the gang can bitching so much about evil and good. But now I can see, those are only words." - the girl said.

"You know Buffy?" - Wesley asked. He didn't look on the girl.

"Kinda. I used to be one of her pet slayers. Until that guy there - she pointed his finger on the drunk vampire, who was sleeping at the billiard table now - didn't made me one of them. He was curious what will happen to a slayer, if he becomes a vamp. He has the stupidest ideas when he's high." - she said. Wesley raised his eyebrow. An actual vampire/slayer. There were legends about them in the council, but nobody met any of them in the past few thousand years.

"Ambrose Sinclair." - the girl said, as she gave her hand to Wesley - "My friends are calling me Sin." - Wesley didn't take her hand. After a moment of silence he said.

"So, tell me Ambrose..."

"Sin."

"Sin... Tell, me how is it to slugger innocents? To kill and destroy, everything you believed in. Feasting on others, only to buy some more time for yourself from the reaper?"

"Well... it's cool I guess." - she answered. Two vampires just entered the room. with two mortal girls. Wes had seen the two vamps before. They were young and full of energy - they still liked the idea of being immortal, and they were in love with their own evil power. The girls - one with blond and one with dark hair - were barely conscious - they had no idea what's happening or where they are. The two vamps probably drugged them.

"Hey, Wes, look what we've got!" - the taller vamp said proudly - "Pure virgins as far as we know!"

"Yeah!" the other one said "Listen, Mr. Price, it's such a great honor to have you here, we decided to give you the girls for a while before we feast on them. You're a "mortal" but I'm sure you could take you're time with them for you're pleasure." - Wesley looked at the face of the dark haired girl. She was so young, and looked so innocent - there was something in her, that reminded him to Fred. Wesley stood up, and grabbed the broom leaned to the bar. He broke into two pieces with a single move, and then, he throw the two spikes, right into the hearts of the two vampires. It took less for him then five seconds, and both vampires turn to dust. He was a little bit scared himself, about how good his getting in this.

There was dead silence in the bar, everybody was scared to death. A Slayer was the worst thing a vampire can meat - superhuman strength, speed, agility, healing... Wesley had none of those. He was a mere mortal. And still, the way he fought was a thousand times more effective and inventive than a slayer-fight.

"Nice moves dude." - Sin said after some time.

"I could dust you all, you know that, I wouldn't even get tired." - Wesley said, as he looked over the crowd of bloodsuckers - "I'm so sick of the smell of human blood. It's all around this place... all over you losers." - he said. - "You know it's the end, don't you? Slayers are in the city. More and more vampires arrive here every day god knows why - and they are a lot older and powerful then you are. Trust me, lot of them just can't stay newbies!" - all the pathetic little vampires looked at them in fear. They knew they are the small fishes in the sea. It was scary for them, to look at a shark after this time. And Wesley just said all those things they knew, but were too scared to talk about. - "That's why you're glad I'm around here. You are killing people. For fun. But you gave me sanctuary in the time of need. And I'm not going to forget that. I will take this place under my protection under one condition." - he said.

"What would that be?" - the bartender asked.

"No more human blood. No more killing. Don't forget I can smell it on you." - he lied - "This, or turning to dust right now." - he said as he grabbed one of his infamous sun-grenades "These are you're options. So... who's in?" - he asked. Slowly all of the vampires raised their hands. Sin for the last time.

"Great. Now, have a good night. Enjoy yourself, enjoy each other. Because tomorrow you will have a lot of work to do." - he said. Yes, they will have to organize a way, to get blood for the motel, and Wesley needed some stuff himself too, to make new weapons.

"Boss..." - one of the vampire asked. - "What about the girls?" - Wesley thought for a moment, as he looked at the two mortals.

"Check the blond one for an ID. Take her home."

"And the other?" - the vampire asked. Wesley thought for a while.

"Take her to my room." - He answered. He felt it. He has seen it many times. With Faith. With Angel. And know it was happening with him. The darkness slowly swallowed him, getting into his system trough his skin. And it felt really good. Too good.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Angel. What's up? They're not telling me anything lately."- Xander asked. - "I so can't hear you man. What's wrong? Angel? Where are you running. What's wrong with these people?" - Willow stopped the player.

"And it goes on like this." - Andres said to Buffy. They've been listening to the records from Xander's room in the last few minutes. .

"You said his eyes are not operational yet." - Buffy said.

"Well, he's healing faster than we expected. He sees pretty blurry. Willow says don't see too much into it. But Buff, there was no one in the room this morning. Look at the monitor. He's talking to himself! "

"Don't call me Buff... ever." - the slayer said - "I think we shall tell Xander Angel is dead. It's so not fair to keep this from him."

"I don't know Buffy. He has his own problems now. I don't think telling him, he saw a dusted vampire walking around in a "Sixth Sense"-ish way is the best for him now. It would freak him out"

"I don't think a vampire can have a ghost." - she said - "I always thought they're going straight to hell."

"Buffy, you don't have to pretend every thing's alright." - Andrew said - "Angel is..." - he did not know how to finish that

"I'm fine Andrew..." - she answered. The door opened, and Faith, Gunn, Willow and Spike walked into the conference room - the very same room where Wes turned Angel to dust. They were the "elite". Gunn wore the grimmest face from the crowd. He didn't only lost one but two friends in that incident.

Spike felt grief for Angel too. They were not exactly friends, but they spent centuries together. He really missed the rival he lost.

Faith was suffering from the pain of guilt. Angel sacrificed himself to save her, and it was eating her from the inside.

But Willow behave the stranger way. She was perfectly calmed, and said, they shall left Wesley alone, wait for his next move. Buffy was never suspicious about her friend, but now she felt like Willow is hiding something from her.

"Hi guys." - she said - "Please have a seat." - they all did. Buffy arrived from Rome a day ago. Since then, she's been running the Chase Foundation. - "I know none of us had much sleep since the incident happened. And I tell, you we won't until we solve this problem."

"Fine with me." - Spike said - "I want to rip apart that psycho nerd myself."

"Thank you Spike." - she said - "You all know, Angel meant a lot to me. And now he's dead. But he's been dead before. I mean most people in this room died once or twice. Rise you're hands." - she said, and raised her hand. Spike and Andrew followed her. Spike looked at Andrew in disbelief.

"You died?"

"A little shaving accident. Willow and Norbert resurrected me in time."

"We're living in a bloody strange world."

"The point is." - Buffy continued - "I don't believe for a moment this is the end. We will find a way to bring him back. Wolfram & Hart was able to bring back Darla, who was staked just like Angel. But till then, I want to put an end to Wesley's killing spree, before it starts, and find out what happened to him. He talked about the end of the world. Andrew, hit the books. Prophecies, hints, anything."

"Gotcha boss."

"Willow, you and you're team should work on a more advanced locater spell. I mean, how can he possibly hiding from you?" - she asked. Willow looked down in shame.

"I dunno..." - she said - "I'm trying."

"Please, try harder." - she said. Willow was hiding something, it was obvious now. But she had no time or energy to deal with it right now. - "Gunn you know Wesley better then any of us. If there is someone who can predict his next move it's you."

"Well... I knew Wesley. But the man I knew, would never do anything like this."

"Still..."

"Well, we shall try to find Illyria again. I bet he will try to contact her somehow."

"Good. Work on that." - Buffy said, Gunn nodded. - "Faith, Spike, we will research in the original way."

"Hitting the shit out of some street vamps?" - Faith asked.

"Exactly."

"Fine with me, B. I could use some mindless violence."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you want some more potatoes?" - father asked. He was never able to eat everything he put on his plate, and gave the rest to Fred. That girl seemed to have at least four stomachs in her little body.

"No thanks, I'm full." - she answered. And it was true. She couldn't eat another peace of food. even if her life would depend on it. Her mother tried to convince her to stay home, with her great cooking ever since she moved back to Texas from L.A. She never remembered exactly, what happened in the City of Angels. Her first memory was, when she knocked on the door of the Burkles. They loved her so much. That was the reason why she came here. She needed their love, it was the missing piece of her life. And she loved them back, with all her heart.

"But honey, you haven't ate you're dessert." - mother said, worrying. - "Are you all right honey?"

"I'm fine mum. I think I'll just go back to my room, watching TV before sleep." - she said, as she kissed her mother's forehead. Then he kissed her father's. - "Good night" As she walked up on the stairs, she was able to hear her mother and father talking. She knew she shouldn't hear it. Biology was never her field, but she knew human ears are not that effective. And still, she heard their voice clearly.

"She's so strange latley..." - mum said - "What happened to her appetite."

"And what is that obsession with the TV. Like there's any new in that box. I told you, the big city ruined her. Made her a lazy good for nothing!"

"Don't say that!"

"And where are her famous demon hunting friends? None of them showed up since she came back. And she don't want to tell us what happened to her..."

"She will when she's ready."

"It's so hard mother... It's like she's not even our little Fred..."

Fred shout the door behind her, and looked into the mirror.

"I'm Winifred Burkle." - she murmured. - "I'm Winifred Burkle!" - she said a little louder. It still didn't sound convincing. "I'M WINIFRED BURKLE!" - she screamed at the mirror. Her skin and hair turned blue at her anger. It happened to a lot lately. Deep down she felt, she's living in a lie. But this lie was so comfortable. Fred - average ordinary little girl, with loving parents and unusual level of intelligence. Not some ascent demon who lost her god-like

powers, and went crazy because the grief she felt for a mere mortal.

She walked to the window and opened it. The smell of the fresh air was pretty pleasant for her. She felt the night is calling her. To show her true power - well, at least what left from it - to those who are possessed by their own little power. With a single jump, she left her room, and found herself outside in the night. Since the short time she lived here, she made this little Texas town one of the safest places on earth.

There were legends about a strange, mysterious blue woman, who's jumping from roof to roof, looking for trouble makers. Fred's parents of course laughed at these kind of stories.

It was kid's stuff.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me, what do you think. Please review! I know you want to! :)

0


	5. Sanctuary

Thanks for the reviews! At last! :)

Sanctuary

Giles worked late again in his office. You would think leading a small team of high school students against vampire masters and hellgods is a tough job. But then, try to organize a worldwide attack against the creatures of darkness. Of course England was his base of operations and it was pretty hard, not to rush to the states, to help Buffy and the others. Wesley killed Angel - it was pretty hard to imagine. He always considered Wesley as the worst watcher of the recent years. He had knowledge, the brain for this job, but not the guts.

He heard from Faith and the others Wesley has changed. In fact a few years ago he killed a demon called Skip with a single shot - a demon Angel himself couldn't defeat. And now he came back from the death and did this unspeakable barbaric deed. He saw the records. The old Wesley, was almost perfectly gone. But he had his hands full right now: he had to face huge problems in Europe. Well, that was not completely true. It was the absence of these problems, that disturbed him.

Vampires left Europe almost completely, and those who were still here were just about to leave. There was nothing left to fight here. There was nothing like this vanishing in the books. It was something perfectly new. He got the same reports from the other continents too, except from the U.S. But of course, they had their own problems with Wesley now, so it's possible they didn't notice the change in the vampire population.

"Where have you all gone?" - he murmured as he looked at the pages of his latest reports from Afghanistan. The main problem with vamps, you can't get inside information from them. They can smell each other.

"Rupert." - Rosanna entered. She was the cutest little slayer Giles ever seen in his life. - "You just got a phone call."

"Who is it."

"An old colleague." - she said. Giles pick up the phone.

"Rupert, it's me. No matter what you think about me, right now, You must listen to me." - a voice said. It was a lot deeper, then the last time he heard it.

"Wes...?"

"You must prepare all you're slayers. Not just in Europe, all over the world. Every hand you can get."

"What are you talking about..."

"You must be ready for a full scale attack when the time comes. You must be ready to vanish a giant city with all of it's habitants from the map if you have to. In case I fail."

"Wesley, where are you! Tell me what's happening... Don't hide, you could explain what are you doing, we could work this out together..."

"This is a job needs to be done alone. That's why I have to do it."

"They will stop you." - Giles said, referring to Buffy and the others.

"Maybe. If they do, it's up to you to save the world." - Wesley said, and hung up the phone.

Giles looked out at the dark sky. Something is coming, he felt it before. And it looks like Wesley maybe knows more about it than they are. And if that's correct, it's really the right thing to do, to try to stop him?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The screaming didn't stop all day. Jeremiah was upstairs, but still, his screaming filled whole Sunshine Motel. Wesley and the vamps, get used to it, didn't even noticed the voice after some time. But when Spike heard it, he found it horrible. He had no sorry for vampires, but this screaming must have been from someone in unspeakable pain.

"Hey, Blondie!" - Sin said, as she noticed Spike walked right into the lobby. - "Long time no see! How you doing? "

"Ambrose..." - Spike said in pure surprise - "You're... alive. Well, sort of."

"Hey, Don't call me Ambrose and I won't call you William." - Sin said.

"Deal. Well, I see you're a slayer turned into a vampire, and you have the potential to become the next Big Bad, but you have to wait for your turn luv. I'm looking for a guy: dark hair, forgets to shave, killing people and he can be smelled all over this place. Ring any bells?"

The band Suckers just appeared on the stage. Two guitars a drum and a beautiful singer vampire. They started to play their only song, "Come baby, sire me!" and it were followed by the huge ovation of the crowd. Since they were not allowed to do their usual hobbies: killing and destroying - the vamps of the Motel had to find other channels for their energies. But Jeremiah's screaming was still could be heard.

"Looking for Wes?" - she asked - "You must now, I'll dust you to hell if anything happens to him." - Sin said.

"Why are you so freaking in love with him?"

"Last night a huge pack of vampires arrived here. Big players from Russia, thousands of years behind them. From before the time of Slayers. They wanted the Motel for themselves. Wesley throw 'em out to the sun so they can tan a little."

"What a bloody hero." - he said - "And why are you guys all smell like pig blood?"

"This is the new rule in the Motel. Well it sucks, but we don't want to end up like that sucker Joshua... We're living hard times..."

"Joshua? He's the screaming guy? What did he do to him?"

"You don't want to know dude." - Sin said with a grim expression - " I didn't know how hard it is to kill a vampire until now."

The music became more and more violent, as Spike walked up to the bar, and sat down next to Wesley. Wesley operantly acknowledged his presence, but didn't said a thing. He seemed to only concentrate on his little gadget he was repairing. It seemed like a little box that was attached to a cell phone.

"So... preparing for the next kill mate?" - Spike asked from Wesley. He looked at the bottle of whiskey he was drinking - there was only half of it left. - "You think this will help you to live with what have you done?"

"No. I believe it will help me to do, what I have to do next." - Wesley answered. The song was over, and Joshua's screaming could be heard clearly again.

"What's up with him?"

"He drank human blood. I punished him."

"What did you do?"

"I tattooed crucifixes all over his body. The whole floor smells like smoked duck. I had to shut down the fire alarms."

"I didn't know tattoos are doing that to us too." - Spike said, as he filled another glass with Wesley's whiskey, and drank it.

"Me either. You have to do experiments for knowledge, this is how science work." - he said -"How did you find me?"

"If you think a bunch of vampires running around the city, buying pig blood, magic books and converting other vampires to some non-human-blood-drinking-Wesley-worshiping lifestyle won't be recognized you were wrong." - he said - "But guess what G.I. Jesus, you will come with us."

"Us?"

"Faith is waiting outside. We've find you first. Our orders is to bring you back alive, but believe me, non of us would have second thoughts about kick the shit out of you."

"You still don't get it do you?" - Wesley asked. Now he looked at Spike for the first time - "You see this tricky little thing?" - he asked as he show the little gadget he's been working on -"This little device can course a heart attack trough a telephone line. You would be amazed how many interesting "Make it from household items" sites you can find on the net, if you look at the right places. I'm thinking about calling the Chase foundation. I know Buffy's extension."

"That's it!" - Spike said, and punched Wesley on the face. But in the moment his fist reached Westley's face, he fell back after a blue flash of lightning. Wesley didn't move a muscle, he still sat on his chair, drinking his whiskey.

"What did you do to me?" - Spike asked in shock.

"Sanctuary spell. It's outrageously expensive in NYC. Did you really think I would sleep in a house full of vampires without the necessary precautions?" - he asked, as he stood up and grabbed his chair - "Fortunately, I'm mortal, so..." - he said, as he hit Spike with his chair, who flight trough the room. - "You, know I never told you, but I find you really fascinating. You, Angel, Faith, Willow... You're all so great in finding excuses for serving the darkness. "I had no soul! I was under bad influence! I was manipulated!" - he said, as he kicked Spike at the stomach. - You can't just choose a side can you. But You're the only one, who had to find an excuse to save the world, when you didn't have a soul. Love. And that's something I appreciate. Leave this place Spike. I don't want to kill you know."

"Hey, you want to leave him walking out?" - Sin asked.- "You can't do that!"

"I can do whatever I want _vampire_." - he said. And he not only said it to Sin. Every mirror, and reflective object screamed at him:

_"Kill him! Kill the vampire! RESTORE THE BALANCE!"_ - he heard the voices constantly. His new masters became more and more impatient.

"Not yet." - Wesley said. Right in that moment Sin's body hit the wall. Wesley looked at the entrance, just to see Faith standing there.

"Hey Wes. You look even taller." - she said.

"I was always curious: does the Sanctuary spell effect slayers? You have a little demon in you're blood after all."

"Don't worry." - she said as she walked closer, shaking her hand in pain - "It hurts like hell, but I still can punch you on you're self obsessed face." - she said.

"Faith. Our last fight wasn't longer than a few seconds. What makes you think this time is different?"

"You killed you're friend! How could you do that!" - Faith screamed out on her.

"Cut that out Faith. Don't pretend you're the heroine from a Disney movie."

"I've chainged..." - she said. She said exact thing, that made Wesley angry.

"I'm so fed up with people saying that!" - he shouted, as he threw another chair on Faith, and ran to the back door. Faith was surprised he didn't oppose them - he had an obvious advantage here, with the sanctuary spell. For some reason, Wes didn't wanted to kill them here and now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willow stood next to Buffy at the blockade. This part of the city was mostly habituated by vampires and other not-human things, and since the Initiative had really good connections, they could evacuate the whole block from mortals. Kennedy was somewhere down at the first line of the slayers. They didn't wanted to underestimate Wesley again, so they used most of the resources of the Chase Foundation for this action. Almost twenty slayers, three students from Willow's class and a few gunmen led by Gunn waited Wesley to arrive here. It was the most organized operation since Buffy led her slayers down the Hellmouth.

"Buffy, I've just got a report from Faith. They couldn't deal with Wesley, but they are chasing him toward you guys. As planned.". - Andrew said in the com link in Buffy's ear.

"Alright. Everybody get ready. Don't forget, I want him alive, if it's possible." - she said, and then, she turned to Willow - "If there's anything you want to tell me, this might be the right time..."

"What?"

"Forget it." - she said, as she grabbed her binoculars. There she seen the three motorcycles coming this way. Faith and Spike chased Wesley.

Willow didn't need binoculars to see it. In the past months her senses extended pretty much. The wind, the fire, the earth and the water told her what's happening, at her environment. Everything connected to everything - sometimes she felt like they tell him what's happening in the whole world. It was the same feeling, that drove her crazy a few years ago. Since then, she learned how to handle it. And sometimes - very rarely - she felt what's happening in other worlds.

Those were only intuitions of course. For example, as he saw Wesley coming this way, she was pretty sure, in another world, another time the two of them, are a lot closer to each other.

"Now!" - Charles gave the order, as he pointed his own gun at Wesley's wheels. He pulled the trigger, and a few moments later Wesley fell down with his bike.

Faith and Spike just parked down next to the man, lying on the road and got off their bikes.

"Nice work Honey." - Faith murmured to himself as she walked closer to Wesley.

His demon-skin coat protected him from serious damage, but his neck hurt like hell. As he tried to force himself to stand up, he searched for Willow with his eyes. He hoped she's around here somewhere.

First time in days things didn't go the way he planned. He put his hand under his coat, and grabbed his gun. He couldn't always stay to his plans. There are moments in the life of a champion, where you must improvise.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next: Fireworks.

Numbers are the solution to the Wesley problem? Or the attack on Wesley will only make things worse?

Plus: flashback: Lila Morgan's day off :) (I just love that girl)


	6. Fireworks

I've been away for a year. I worked, at a lot of different places, including the US so I hope my English is a bit better.

Thanks for gopie for reminding me this rare outlet of my geek side. I had this chapter done for a year, but I forgot to post it. I may try to continue it soon.

Please review as usual.

Fireworks

One year before

Wesley looked on his reflection in the pool of the water fountain. It was such a heart breaking sunny day at the park. He didn't felt like he deserved it. It was his first day off from Wolfgang and Hart in a long time. And god knows, he has enough personal issues to deal with.

He killed his father. Well, it wasn't him, but he didn't knew that, did he. He killed him to save Fred. He tried to convince himself about that since quite a long time. Not because a part of him hated his father since he was a child. Because he wanted to see him dead.

"You're the cutest when you're blaming yourself for something. That's why you're so cute almost always." - a woman said behind him. Wesley turned around pretty surprised.

"So... you'll turn up whenever I hit a new low point." - he said smiling.

"Even death can't stop me from doing that." - she answered. They stood there for a minute, not knowing what to do.

"You know, usually when a dead agent of evil appears to you it's not a good sign." - he said. - "But..." - they hugged each other.

"I hear you're having a day off. I did the same thing." - she said - "Working for the same company now."

"Isn't there some kind of policy about separating our personal life from the work environment?" - Wesley asked smiling.

"Well... we were always rebels." - she said - "And I'm pretty sure you hate this rule working with Ms. Skinny now..."

"Fred and I..." - Wesley tried to say but Lila stopped him.

"You know what Wesley. We can't really spend a lot of time with each other, knowing my "condition". Let's not talk about Fred." - she said, and looked into his eyes challenging.

"Deal." - he said. - "So how's death?"

"Little boring, thanks for asking. But, I don't have to pay taxes anymore at least. You know me, the glass is half full. How's life?"

"Even less exciting. Well... I shot a robot who disguised itself as my father. But I still pay my taxes, so..." - he didn't finish his sentence. They just looked at each other for a minute without words.

"What are you doing here Lila?" - Wesley asked again finally. Lila smiled at him.

"Remember my "colleague" Gavin?" - she asked. Wesley nodded. - "Well, he's having this pet-project, that the senior-partners really like, and it..."

"Hold on!" - Wesley said. - "You still work for Wolfram and Hart? And, you still have your rivalry with that Gavin guy? I thought you came up here because... you know... me. Not because you want to beat your co worker." - he asked in disbelief. Lila slowly nodded.

"Yep. Hey, I've been transferred from _L.A._ to hell. It's not that big of a difference. Plus I really, really hate that guy Wes!" - she said. Wesley knew Lila is trying to convince herself too. She's here, to help him for some reason, but she don't want to admit it. She handled him a file full of papers. After some hesitation he took it and opened it.

"Alternative Sollutions to the Slayer problem?" - Wesley read the title.

"Yes. Gavin presented this to the Senior Partners, and they decided to set it into motion immediately. Read it and destroy it. And then, in the end, for the love of god, be surprised." - she said, as she turned around. She wanted to leave.

"Wait!" - Wesley said. Lila turned back, and silenced him with a long, gentle kiss. This was nothing like her kisses before. The wildness and urgency was gone. Only the emotion left, and it was more clear then ever before.

"I have to go Wes. You're gonna have a hell of a time, but believe me..." - she said - "If you play well... it's gonna end in a _light_." - she said, and then she started to fade. Noone else seemed to notice it. A moment later she was gone, the only proof, of her being here, was Gavin's papers in his hand. She went back to hell. But the way she said goodbye, and disappeared didn't feel right.

For some reason Wesley thought it was more like an angel going back to heaven.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wesley knew this is the battle of his lifetime. He looked over his enemies. An army of heroes assembled to stop him. These people fought gods, ancient powers of the universe, and won. Always won. He died fighting a simple demon. And now, he - a mere mortal - has to face the titans. He saw the crowd. Slayers, witches, and guns pointed on him. He heard Faith enclosing steps. It was all so slow. He had an emergency protocol in place for a situation like this, but he hoped he won't have to use it this early, if he has to use it at all. It wasn't pretty.

There wasn't a single soul on the streets. Like it was prepared for the showdown.

_"Kill them!" _– the voices said - _"Kill them all!" _

His whole body was in pure pain. Even if his coat protected him from serious damage, he wasn't in shape to fight this fight. There are wounds, that just can't heal fast enough.

Finally, he found Willow in the crowd. She was there - and that meant he didn't lose yet. .He tried to stand up, but his back was in too much pain.

_"Stand up! Fight! Save the world"- _the voices said.

"I... can't..." - he said.

_"Winifred Burkle." _- the voices said. That was a good arguement. He said the name again, stood up, grabbed his gun, and shoot Faith on the head. She fell on the floor dead. Right in that moment, he put on the hood of his coat. Just in time, becouse Gunn and his people started shooting on him. For a moment he was able to see Gunn's face. There was disbelief and unspeakable wrath.

He knew the skin of the Freayah demon will save his life once. It was a pretty dangerous hunt, but it worth it. The monster's skin was pretty hard to cut, but after it's death it's skin becomes almost invoulnarable. This way the demon defended himself from a parasite in his own dimension.

The coat he made from the skin was also very light and flexible. The perfect protection.

They were still shooting at him, and a lot of the bullets hit the coat. It was pretty painful, but nothing he couldn't bear. He turned around, to see Spike looking at the corpse of Faith in disbelief. He saw, how the anger changed his face into the face of the demon. The vampire attacked him immediatly.

"How could you?" - he screamed. With a move of his hand, Wesley made the sword appear from the device on his hand.

"Sorry." - he said. There was nothing more left to say. The fight with Spike wasn't anything like the fight with Angel. The furious bloodsucker predicted his every move, and forced him to defend himself. It took only a few seconds for the vampire, to knock his weapon out of his hand, and kick Wesley in the chest, that made him fly away and hit a wall in the nearby ally. Most of the impact was absored by the coat, but his vision got a little blurry for a while. He couldn't see the angry faces on the blockade anyomre. Slayers. Heroes. He just understood, he became a villain. A Big Bad. He only saw Spike walking towards him. And what's more important, Willow wasn't in sight anymore. He only has one choice left.

„Sin. Initiate the Sky Is Falling Protocol, now!" – he screamed into the little communication device he wore in his ear.

„But boss... „ - said the vampire on the other end.

„Do it!"

„Okay dokay" – answered the cheerfull vampire voice in the comlink.

„Who are you talking to Head Boy?" – he asked.

„Drusilla. He wants me to go over tonight." – answered Wesley between his teeth.

„You bloody sick bastard." – the vampire said. Obviously, Spike didn't see how Wesley could joke like this after shooting Faith in the head. He grabbed Wesley by the collar.

"Buffy wants you alive." – he said – "But I don't really see why should I. It's obvious you simply gone bananas. So, give a me a reason, to let you live. Till Charlie boy gets his hands on you of course. They were engaged you bastard."

"Gunn played a part in Fred's death. I just returned the favor."

"There's a difference between signing a paper and shooting someone in the head!"

"But not that much. Of all people, you should know it." – Spike raised one of his eyebrows.

"You're stalling. Trying to buy time. Why?"

"Spike!" – it was Buffy through the Spike's com device – "Spike, listen, there's something happening. Willow feels it. What is he doing?"

"Nothing." – Spike said – "I got him." – an then an answer, he only heard a lot of confused voices who shared the same channel.

"Oh my god, what is that?" - "Slayers down! Three slayers down!" -"Shut the hell up Andrew" – "Nothing hurts it! It got through the perimeter! I repeat..."

And the a solo sober voice from the chaos:

"Spike, get out of there, now!" – Gunn said. It obviously took great efforts from him to come over his grief. Spike grabbed Wesley even harder.

"What have you done you little weasel?" – he asked.

"What do you think the most powerful organization in creation would do, if a single being annihilated all their agents on the continent?"

"What are you talking about..."

"They would try to harvest that force to their own goals of course. You don't have any idea how hard it was to snatch It from the Senior Partners."

"I swear I'll snap your..." – then, a giant arm grabbed Spike's shoulder. It was tougher than anything he experienced before. The hands slowly turned him around. A giant face of stone stared back at him.

"Oh bloody hell."

"Hold him, but don't hurt him." – Wesley said. The giant rock creature obeyed.

"Spike, meet the new Beast. Designed after the knife made from the bones of the original. He possesses the same level of invulnerability as his predecessor, but unfortunately, has a considerably shorter lifespan. It will be nothing more, than a giant pile of rock in an hour. Shame really. He's presence would be a most useful asset."

Four slayers, and two gunmen just appeared at the entrance of the ally. One of them, was Buffy herself. The men pointed their rifles at him.

"Don't move Wesley. It's over."

"Yes it is." – Wesley said – "I will walk out from here. And you will stand aside."

"Keep dreaming." – Buffy answered.

"You will. If you don't, my new pet here will tear of the blonde head of the only eligible vampire bachelor left on the planet."

"Spike can take care of himself." – she said – "We can handle your new toy."

"Not this one." – Gunn said as he walked in. – "It's the Beast. Once it starts killing, it won't stop."

"Hello Charles." – Wesley said. Gunn didn't say a word. It was obvious he just wants to shot Wesley like a dog.

"Don't let him go!" – Spike said with the little air the Beast let reach his lungs.

"Where the hell is Willow?" – Buffy asked.

"Let me go, or your best champion left will turn to dust." – Wesley said – "I'm trying to keep bloodshed on a minimum here. But your not making it easy."

There was a moment of silence, as Buffy thought through the situation.

"No." – she said. And then all hell got loose.

Next:

The Beast has been released again. But what else is in the Sky Is Falling Protocol?

How will Gunn react to the death of his fiancé.

And whose side is Willow really on?


End file.
